Advancements in information technology (IT) have led to the development of virtual machine environments through which various IT related services may be provided by service owners to service customers. IT related services may include business services that may be hosted on a computing system, such as a server. A virtual machine environment generally includes a plurality of virtual machines, each virtual machine being a software implementation that emulates the performance of a physical computing system. Each virtual machine is allocated IT resources, such as processors, memory, network elements, and data storage, for providing business services in agreement with service level agreements (SLAs) between the service owners and the service customers.